The Thunder Saga - Sonic the Hedgehog
by ZodiacInsomniac
Summary: Oh god, Fanfiction! :D This was a side story I've had laying around for months, finally got around to just editing the hell out of it and posting it to the world. There is no pairings of any kind or hating of any characters, however there are Fancharacters involved and they do interact with the official cast of the comic series. It is after the reboot, and Sonic isn't a Werehog. :D
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

"This worker, are you sure about his readings?" A large figure asked, slouched back in his chair. A computerized voice whizzed up next to the bigger figure, showing a flat piece of metal with a lens on the top. The lights blinked on the surrounding computers and some screens flickered showing new images of an older looking mobian. The lens brighten up and a holographic image of a chart lit up the faces of the two beings, the computerized voice was a strange looking robot. Spherical, red, two bright blue glowing eyes, it sort of had a mouth, but it didn't move like one. It's arms extended to hand the small projector to it's master.

"As strange as they are, the readings do not lie. This one in particular could power a whole plant provided the proper needs."

The large figure's face was illuminated by the holographic image, revealing a face with a rather huge mustache, bald, elder looking, dark glasses that covered his eyes completely, and a grin so devious. "then we'll provide the proper needs. But first how to go about retrieving him."

The red and black robot placed the holographic chart next to a small monitor. "A team has been sent to speak with the subject about joining forces."

"And if they refuse?" The large figure stood, leaning up against a keyboard in front of a big monitor.

"Then perhaps force is the best way to handle them." A new voice appeared. The fat man turned and noticed a yellow and black robot hovering quickly past the mysterious group, the yellow and black robot was in the shape of a cube, it seemed flustered.

"Cubot, what is the meaning of this" The fat man grumbled looking down at the fumbling bot.

With a somewhat southern accent the bot stood up in attention and presented the group

"These are some group a' hunta's that come to give us um' some assistance." with that the shorter one of the group stomped in front of the bot. His face blocked by the shadows, but the rest of his body was easy to see. He was a short, snarky wolf, behind him stood much taller, and one larger grizzly looking brutes.

"I can present myself. thank you." The wolf punted the bot away with his rather large boot. "No worries here, boss, we're just a couple of passerbys lookin' for work."

"I have no use for a "couple of passerbys"" The fat man snorted, "And I don't need any more hired help."

"Oh no, don't think about us as hired help. You see, all we need is food and a place to sleep. In return." The wolf leaned to the side peered behind the fat man, the screens showing various moments in time with the same person showing up in each photo. "We'll go grab that battery for ya." The yellow and black bot scooted on over till it collided with the red and black one. Fussing and squabbling noises occurred behind the fat man from the two bots, the wolf sneered. "C'mon. What have you got to lose, rather than waste the energy of your own men, have us go. No charge."

"What's the catch. Three strangers don't exactly show up out of no where for nothing." The fat man crossed his arms, looking unimpressed with the wolf.

"Nothing you need to worry your head about, just feel like showin' you how we work. Who knows... Maybe you will hire us after you've seen what we can do." With a smirk the wolf finished his sentence. it was followed by complete silence, other than the two bots. Just like that the fat man sneered.

"Maybe you and your adversaries will make a good addition. But only after you retrieve that man, bring him here to have a little discussion with me. Unharmed, if you can."

With that the fat man pressed a button on the arm of his chair, the doors behind the group slid open. The wolf peeked behind his shoulder seeing the doorway clear of any new bots, with two fingers he salutes the fat man. "No promises. But he will be alive." The group left the dark room, the fat man flops back down in his seat and swivels to face the screens once more. The silence returns, this time the two bots look at one another and then back at their master.

"Doctor. Are you sure we can trust them? They bursted in here from no where."

"No. But free help is free help. The second they return and demand a penny we'll have them sent off for robotization." The Doctor sneered and glared at a screen, the mobian was carrying a bunch of books and scrolls, his clothes a mess and looked tuckered out, following someone dressed professionally. The mobian was yellow furred, many small quills pointing out and upward. Next to that screen was another with the so called strange readings, the doctor smirked at the thought of it. "I might just have the power I need to stop that blue rodent once and for all."


	2. Chapter 2 - Mission Cancelled

"How'd he figure it out is all I wanna know!" A discouraged cry yells out. "Eggman's smart, but he's not psychic" Rain pours heavily down on a darkened town, a huge airship hovers high above it. Known as Sky Patrol.

"Someone must have tipped him off.. But the how doesn't matter, all that matters now is that there is too many guards out there for us to go through with the mission." A female voice spoke. Appearing before a large table was a female chipmunk, red hair and features, reddish-brown fur and peach muzzle, bright blue eyes that matched her light blue outfit. She slammed her hands on the table and leaned against it, she huffed. "It'll be too dangerous for us to go through with it, we'll be out numbered."

Resting in a seat not to far from the girl was a blue hedgehog, his legs kicked up on the table showing off his bright red shoes, with whites straps and golden buckles. His arms folded behind his head and a grumpy expression and his eyes were closed as he tried to figure something out. "But he beefed up his protection so suddenly! It makes no sense, there isn't anyway he's know about our demolition plans."

"Don't be so pouty just because you didn't get to wreck a few bots today." She giggled. "we'll have another chance when the heat dies down" The hedgehog remained in his grumpy state, he seemed bored. He opened one eye to look at the chipmunk, showing his eyes to be a emerald green color.

"Isn't there something we CAN do? If not Eggman's base then one of his plants, maybe cut him off from his power sources."

"Nothing we can plan and do today. It'll take work and mapping to find where to place the charges, You'll have to face it, Sonic. There won't be any fights today." She flashed a cocky smirk and the hedgehog flops his head table the table, wrapping his arms around his face.

"Don't even say it. It breaks my poor fragile heart." Sonic mumbled with his face still down on the table. Just then the doors slid open behind Sonic, walking in was a light orange colored, two-tailed fox. Behind him a Coyote and next too the coyote, a Walrus. The three of them pass the depressed blue hedgehog, and the chipmunk welcomes them.

"Where have you guys been? Don't tell me you're depressed too." She snickered.

"The weather doesn't help the mood." The Walrus shrugged. "It's been like this since noon" The fox then butted in,

"And it won't stop till tomorrow evening either..." His ears folded back, thunder rolled lightly through out the clouds. "We might as well forget Eggman's base, Sally. We can't even seen it through all the crummy weather." The fox made his way to the monitors with a stack of papers.

Sally crossed her arms, "It was cancelled long before the weather had anything to do with it."

"How come?" The fox tilted his head, "did something happen?"

Sally sighed and picked up a portable like device, "Nicole, mind showing them?"

The holo-lynx then appeared before them in a much smaller state, "Sorry to say this but." She brought up a screenshot on the monitor "Eggman's tripled the guards on patrol about the base, there are much more than we were prepared for."

Sally spoke up "Meaning we would have been spotted before we passed the first checkpoint." The images were wiped off the screen and the fox began typing away, "So what are you two up to?" The walrus was carrying a hunk of metal and a bundle of tools,

"Me and Tails thought we'd catch up on side projects, since we won't be goin' anywhere anytime soon."

"Rotor's working on a generator that was damaged in the last attack" The fox continued, "and I thought I'd check up on T-pup and update him a bit"

Sally watched over Tails' shoulder "At least you have something to work on, the thunder clapped once again. Other than the sounds of typing and tinkering it was quiet, until a few moments later as the coyote sat down, seeing Sonic in his silent state.

"What is ze matter with him?" The coyote smirked "As you would say, 'Why so down?'"

"He's just pouting over the fact he can't knock in a few heads" Sally giggled again, "Don't mind him 'Twan, he'll get over it."

Sonic was grumbling under his breath, time passed. Everyone was into their own things as the rain poured down, thunder continued to roll with flashes of lightening following it, it wasn't until a clap of thunder and a crack of lightening had happened simultaneously along with Sonic's cry

"I CAN'T TAKE IT... tHERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO." With that outburst everyone immediately halted, the hedgehog looked tense, like he might exploded if he doesn't move around. He started pacing about grumbling, the other's watched him looking like he was about to go stir crazy over sitting still. "Anything would be better than just sitting here listening to the rain, the thunder, anYTHING."

Sonic paced while Sally asked tails to check up on reports, "Maybe there's something out there, even something we'd let normal guards handle. Just find something before he starts doing laps around the Patrol again." Tails nodded nervously, Sally watched the hedgehog huff and circle about.

after a few minutes pass, Tails shows them a report about a neighborhood disturbance that happened moments ago in a nearby town, "The towns too small to have it's own force, so people from the next town would have to be on their way. We can call them off and go ourselves."

The hedgehog whizzed out the doors and was already heading down towards the exits, calling out "THEN LET'S GO ALREADY"

"Impatient as always" Sally and Tails smile, Sally looks back at Rotor and Antoine "Anyone else want to go? Might be a little action if it's a burglary" Antoine stood.

"I assume you are going as well, princess?" Sally nodded.

"Might as well, I don't have anything else to work on like these two.." Antoine nodded. "Let's go. Before Mr. Hero blows a gasket."


	3. Chapter 3 - An empty home

The rain pours down on the three heroes as they arrive in the small village not far from Spagonia, the sign read "Chicoree Valley". Many homes were scattered about the area, streets paved with a pale stones and many side streets winding about the corners of each house. Running under a tarp from an outside market, they ask the shop keep for directions of the sudden complaint.

"So what is the mission here? Burglary? an Attack?" Sonic rushed about the dark streets.

"A noise complaint." Nicole read out loud, "It seems many neighbors have heard various crashing noises and shouting from a single home."

"THATS IT?" Sonic whipped his head around looking back at the others, "Thats the big deal?!"

"You didn't exactly wait for Tails to read us any other reports."

"Zis' is true. You flew out of ze room and were shouting for us to 'Pick up ze pace'"

Sonic looked really grumpy now, "Whats so big about a noise complaint that they had to call for another town's police force."

Sally was reading Nicole's findings on the house. "It seems it belongs to a Brighton Flash, he works in a research lab in Spagonia, he's an assistant to one of the professors."

"Doesn't sound like the type who throws a party just to rile up the neighbors." Sonic crossed his arms behind his head, looking up as the rain poured down on his face. Sally pointed up ahead at a darkened house,

"Up there, the one on the little hill."

They stopped in front of the black gates, the thunder boomed as they examined the dark house. It wasn't much different from the houses next door of it, but something felt. Off. Antoine felt a chill go up his spine, "Eet looks like somezing you would see in a horror movie, non?"

"Certainly feels like one..." Sally shivered a bit, opening the gate. They approached the front stoop and huddled under the porch roof, shivering and shaking the water off. The hedgehog ran his fingers through his quills, straight them out again and looking up at the front door. The house number read '314' and the mailbox was empty, the screen door was ajar and banged against the door frame in the harsh wind. "This is it.. 314 Auburn." Sally looked around the front porch, nothing looked out of place or broken. "If it was a break in they might have come in through the back, Sonic eyed the banging screen door.

"Doesn't seem like it." Sally looked at him questionably, Sonic stepped towards the screen door, pulling it open. He noticed the front door slightly open as well, hardly noticeable if not searched. "Looks like whoever they are, barged in when 'Brighton' opened the door."

"How do you know he opened the door?" Sally crossed her arms with some doubt.

Sonic pointed at the door, "No scratching or beating on the door at all..." But then he pointed at the floor at a bunch of muddy footprints, "but it looks like whoever was waiting out here stuck their big foot in the door when the guy tried to close it." Antoine held the screen door open as the other two entered the house carefully, trying no to trample the footprints. The three of them looked about the dark house, Sally felt about the wall and flicked a light switch, as the lights flicker on the three of them stare at the sight before them. "Chaos..." Sonic muttered out.

The house was a wreck, the outside looked fine but the inside, furniture thrown around, torn up books and papers, broken glass and lamps lying on the floor. Muddy tracks paced about all over the place, Sonic took a step forward and heard something crack under his shoe. Thunder rolls by even louder than before as sonic moves his foot back, picking up a shattered picture frame. Sally looks at the photo, pointing at a mobian that looked like he was in his early thirties, yellow fur, and many small quills that all angled upwards, his eyes were a deep violet, "Here, that's the same face as Brighton's I.D."

"Who's the kid?" Sonic asked about the smaller yellow quilled mobian, Brighton was holding him and smiling towards the camera. It looked like they were in a park.

"His son I think, I didn't read that much into it before we got here..." She looked about the tattered home "They really made a mess of things..."

Antoine brushed aside some of the shattered glass with his foot, "Zey certainly did..." They walked around the house carefully looking for people, signs of life at all. But it appeared no one was around. "I do hope no one is hurt..."

"From the look of things, someone was definitely fighting in here." Sonic growled finding another broken frame, this time just of the child. "You don't think the kid got involved do ya?"

"I hope not." Sally made her way around the ruined furniture, she peered into a small, but also destroyed kitchen. "I don't see anyone else around."

"But neither are ze people in zese photos" Antoine was looking at a few frames that managed to stay on the wall, "zey have just disappeared."

"People can't just disappear into thin air, Antoine!" Sally was gathering up a few dishes and utensils off the floor, "Sonic's right. Someone forced their way in here.."

"Zen where is everyone?" At that point Sonic had wandered down the hall, searching around the house for some sort of clue. He could hear the other two chattering faintly but he was focused on another sound, also very soft but, familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. He came to the end of the hall but the noise was still to quiet for this to be its origin. He looked around, it was a small laundry room. It seemed to be the only place untouched by whatever marched in, Sonic noticed the clothes neatly folded in the basket, mostly a kids size. His ear twitched and the sound was a bit louder, but still muffled. He looked up at the ceiling,

"Upstairs...?" Sonic stared a minute longer at the ceiling, his ears perked up, trying to picture what he was hearing. It was too muffled to really tell, the hedgehog trotted out of the room. He pasted by Antoine who was digging about the rubble, he hurried up the stairs.

"Sonic?" Sally realized the lack of one's voice and peered out of the kitchen, Antoine pointed at the staircase.

"He just went up ze staircase"

The floor creaks as Sonic nears the source of the noise, he is almost sure of it now. The other's hurry up and Sally calls out to him

"Sonic? What is it?" With that Sonic rushes down the hall into the far door, he shoved the door wide open and the others stop behind him. "Sonic what's going on?!" Sonic shushed her.

"What is it?" Antoine's ear twitched at the sound, he marched in and looked about. Sonic headed towards a white door in the room, pressing his ear up against it. "Well?" Antoine neared the door as well, Sonic pressed his pointer finger against his lips silently. Whatever was on the other side of the door was crying, and it was heartbreaking.

Sonic pulled away from the door and looked at Antoine, the coyote nodded and backed behind the hedgehog. Sonic tugged the doorknob, jiggling it about but it was locked. Sally stepped in listening to the cry on the other side suddenly halt. "Be careful... If it's locked we might have to break it down, but we might startle whoever is on the other side of the door." Sonic was looking at the door frame above his head. Sally looked at him "Sonic? Are you liste-?"

"I don't think we'll need to break it down." The hedgehog's hand reached above the door frame, feeling around until he snatched something in his hand.

Sally tilted her head as Sonic brought his arm back down, he opened his fist to show a small black pin. "What?" Sally whispered. Sonic knelt down and spotted a hole in the doorknob, he inserted the black pin and turned the knob. With a click, the door creaked open. They entered slowly, it was a small room. A Bathroom. The crying had ceased completely as Sonic stepped in, A sink with a mirror above it, a small window next to the mirror, and next to that a bathtub, with the curtain pulled over it. Sonic signaled the others to keep quiet as he grabbed the curtain, they nodded and stood their ground. Sonic yanked the curtain back.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Kid?

In shock, a pair of violet eyes look up at the hedgehog. Down in the back corner of the bathtub, was a very startled and shaky long-earred child. He looked around the age of 5, maybe 6, his fur and quills were a light yellow color, he looked dressed for bed in his light purple pj's that had a rabbit pattern all over them, but the clothes were filthy like he'd been running around in the rain and mud. It was obvious from just one look at him that he'd been crying for a long time, the boy shook uncontrollably with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"A-... A boy?" Sally peered over Sonic's shoulder, when the boy caught a glimpse of Sally he looked even more tense. She lowered her voice "He looks so frightened..."

Sonic tried reaching his hand out to the child, slow and gentle, trying not to scare him. Sally leaned in as well- but with that the boy hid his face between his knees letting out a soft whimper. Sonic snapped his hand back and backed away from the tub, he pushed Sally back and pulled the curtain over again. He kept his voice low with his hands on Sally's shoulders

"He's scared, he must've been hiding in here the whole time"

Sally looked back at the bathtub with the curtain partly drawn back, "We can't just leave him here!" She whispered loudly. "Especially all alone like this. He looks like he needs someone, he's so young."

"We're not going to leave him here. We're just gonna give him some room to breath, he doesn't know us. For all he knows, we could've been the intruders before!" He could hear the boy's quiet whimpers echo around the tiled room. "I don't wanna leave him either, but he doesn't need a bunch of strangers grabbing at him." At that point Antoine entered the room

"Well we can't just leave ze boy here. Surely there has to be some way we can convince him, non?" With a third voice appearing the boy suddenly shouted,

"G-Go away! I-I don't want to go with you!" He screamed. "Ju-Just go away before papa comes back! H-He'll get mad if th-there are strangers in the house! He won't let you take me away!" Sonic looked back at the tub and Sally pulled him out the the room, they left the door open, just a crack.

"He's not just scared, he's terrified." The three of them stood outside the door, the boy sat curled up in the tub, quivering, waiting for them to return and try to take him away. But he realized they weren't in the room anymore. His large ear perked hearing their voices outside the bathroom. "If we're going to help him we need to now what happened. What if they took his family? He might be the only one left!" the boy hesitated, but slowly got up and inched his way to the other side of the tub, just enough to peeked around the curtain.

"Even if he is the only one here that doesn't mean we should just take him away... The kid is just being smart, he isn't trusting strangers." The boy gripped the curtain hearing the third voice

"Then we just sit here, waiting? But, if he is hurt?" At that moment, the three outside the room heard a new sound. The slamming of the screen door coming to a halt, and the creaking of the front door being pushed open,

"Hheeelllloooo?" A new voice echoed, followed by a loud stomp that entered the front door. "Hey kid? You in here? Comonnn, your dad's waitin' for ya outside!" The group remained silent, listening to the newcomer's boots stomping around on the lower floor. Sonic peered into the bathroom to see the boy peeking over the rim of the tub, shivering, frozen in fear.

"Take it easy, kid..." He whispered hoping the boy heard him. But the kid's expression hadn't changed,

"Alright kid, I've had enough of the games. We've already been chasing that father of yours for a few miles, my legs are sore and I'm ready to hit the hay. Make it easy and we'll be easy on ya and your ol' man." The hedgehog growled, this guy was obviously no friend. There was a sudden crash from downstairs "I SAID LET'S GO. I ain't waitin' all day for you-"

"N-No! I won't! You don't know papa!" The kid shouts at the top of his lungs, surprising everyone in the house. "I don't want to go with you! You hurt papa!" The boy ducked down behind the rim of the tub, the voice shouted back at him sounding more annoyed.

"Listen here you snot-nosed lil' brat. You're comin' with us whether you FEEL like it or not! Maybe if you're good from here on out we'll let ya see your dad again!" Before the boy or the voice could utter another word-

"HEY" Sonic yelled. "Whoever you are, lay off! He's just a kid!" The boy looked up from the tub seeing the blue hedgehog grab the bathroom door and slam it shut. He continued to listen to the blue stranger, "I don't care what the reason is, but there isn't an excuse for threatening a kid!"

"And what do you mean you'll let him see his dad again?!" Sally shouted to the stranger downstairs "Did you take him too?!"

"And what of ze boy's mother?!" Antoine was drawing out his sword, "If you want ze boy you will have to go through all of us!" The boy could hear them leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind them. He heard the stranger's voice booming down stairs

"And just who do you think you are, buddy?" As the hedgehog comes down the stairs, finally making eye contact with the stranger. The stranger was either a fox or a wolf, from the height it made it hard to tell. Their fur was a mocha color, some parts of him showed past injuries and scars, but the fur grew over them. They weren't dressed like an Eggfleet soldier, or any other form of lackie for that matter, they didn't look to impressed with Sonic either. "If you think you're gonna stop me from finishing this job then you're funnier than the ol' man".

With that comment Sonic cracks his knuckles, "Bet your gonna think I'm real funny when I knock the wind outta ya" Face to face with the wolf, flashing that confident smile he's known for as his friends back him up.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Found Foe

The wolf glared for a moment, the only thing keeping he room from complete silence was the storm outside, he smirked at the hedgehog and snapped his fingers. Three very large thugs then marched in through the door, it was a surprise they could even fit through it.

"As interesting as that sounds, I'm here for the kid. You can deal with my associates while I look for him, the wolf said and attempted to step away from the battle ground. Sonic grabbed the wolf's arm, staring daggers at one another.

Meanwhile upstairs, the boy was curled up in the corner of the tub again, he couldn't hear very much other than muffled speech through the floor. He didn't know what was going on or who to trust, "Papa, where are you..." he hid his face in his knees. He could feel more tears coming, he rubbed his eyes trying to hold them back when he heard a very loud thud followed by

"I'm not finished with you just yet!" with a yelp following that. He remembered the voice, it belonged to Sally! The boy heard the sounds of a fight downstairs, shouting and running around, he stood up in the tub listening to the strangers fighting, he heard the hedgehog's voice

"Don't tell me you're already giving up! Just when I was breaking a sweat!" The kid started to smile, they were winning! At least it sounded like it. He heard another thump as something dropped to the floor, three strangers were fighting for him, whether they were good or bad he didn't care at this moment. He knew he definitely didn't want to go with the wolf.

"Alright kid... I'll give ya one more chance." Just like that the boy's smile disappeared, he heard the bedroom door get kicked open, the stamping of the large boots as they entered the room. "Now I don't blame ya for hiding. Probably were talked into it weren't ya? Course ya were." The stomping ceased, "So I'll be Mr. Nice Guy one more time, for your sake. Come on out, and the punishment won't be so harsh for causing me so much trouble" The wolf looked around the room, waiting for the boy to answer. He could hear the last of his goons hitting the floor and huffed. "Welp. There isn't much time now, don't say I didn't give ya a chance kiddo." The wolf's shadow loomed over the bathroom's door.

"That wasn't so bad now was it." Sally dusted off her arm and looked around at the three thugs, now just bruised and beaten lumps on the ground. Antoine replaced his sword in it's sheath, and Sonic looked about frantically. The wolf was gone,

"Where'd the coward run off to..." Sonic didn't see the wolf anywhere, the other's realized he wasn't around, searching around the room when the boy's cry was heard

"M-Mr. Hedgehog!-"His scream was cut off, in the same moment Sonic rushed back up the stairs. He saw the bedroom door wide open and hurried in, he found the wolf pulling something from the bathroom. The boy was clutching at the wolf's hand, it was gripping his top quills painfully. The boy was in tears he tugged and tried to pull away, the wolf growled and gave a good heave to quiet the boy. Sonic growled and tried to jump at him, before he could make a move-

"Now hold it." The wolf raised his free hand up semi-high, his devious grin returning. "I wouldn't do anything too hasty now, after all..." His eyes looked down at the boy in his grip, whimpering and trying to pry the wolf's hand off his head. "Wouldn't want something awful to happen." Sonic cooled down seeing the kid flinch, he got out of his fighting stance as the wolf continued "That's a good coward. Now if you're smart, you'll move out of my way-"

"If I'm smart, I won't let you anywhere near that door." Sonic said as he pointed to the doorway, "So I'll tell you for the first and last time. Let the kid go."

The wolf snarled, his grip on the boy's quills getting tighter, the kid tugged even harder at the wolf's hand "Pl-Please let go!" The wolf's glare moved back down to the kid, a daring thought crossed his mind. Looking back up at Sonic with a grin, with one swoop the wolf lifted the boy up by his quills, the boy let out a cry and was flung across the room into a wall, hard. Sonic had only blinked as he watched the boy slide down to the floor, holding his head and whimpering.


	6. Chapter 6 - Calm of the Storm

In a split second before the wolf could even make a snarky remark, Sonic tackled him, the wolf snarled and swung his fist nearly missing the hedgehog who threw his punches wildly in a fit of blind rage. The wolf grabbed at the throat of the hedgehog and rolled him underneath, but that didn't stop Sonic, he knee'd the wolf hard in the stomach and pushed his body off of his with his feet. He jumped at the wolf and punched him good in the jaw, the wolf chomped and dug his teeth into Sonic's arm, the hedgehog screamed but tore his arm away from the wolf's jaw. He slammed his head against the wolf's and then whammed the brute's head against the floor with all his might, it was enough force to knock out anybody.

The hedgehog stood up, staring down at the wolf beaten to a pulp, bruises starting to form and blood dripping from his bottom lip. Sonic was panting heavily and watched as the wolf attempted to get back up on his feet, snarling and getting ready to leap at Sonic. Suddenly a boot stomped on the wolf's chest, he only growled looking up at the coyote aiding his friend. The hedgehog nudged Antoine out of the way, grabbing the wolf by his jacket collar and pulling him up.

Sonic gave him a cocky smirk, "Told ya I wouldn't let ya out that door." Sonic drew back his fist, giving a final blow and dropping the wolf's limp body to the floor. Sonic stared down at the wolf giving it a final punt to the beaten body of the wolf, he moaned. "well, I guess that's that." Sonic groaned feeling the adrenaline rush coming to an end and regaining feeling to his limbs, his arm in great pain. He groans and holds his other hand over the wound, Sally notices him flinch and move towards the bed, she helped him over and sat him down trying to get a look at his arm.

Thunder clapped and lightening flashed, surprising everyone in the room. With the freedom fighters sudden silence they heard a low whine, Sonic's ears perked and quickly he stood back up. The small yellow mobian was crying again, with his hands covering the top of his head. The hedgehog made his way over against the princess' protests over his bloody arm. He knelt beside the small boy, gently moving his hands from his head.

"Lemme look at it..." His voice was soft and soothing, Sonic tried not to scare him.

The boy didn't care if he was a stranger anymore, his head and back hurt from being slammed against the wall. Before Sonic could reach for him, the boy practically leaped into the hedgehog's arms, sobbing and burying his face into Sonic's shoulder. Sonic grunted, his body ached but he wrapped his arms around the small child. He rubbed the kid's back trying to calm him down.

Some time had passed, Sonic still had the boy in his arms, only now he was laying back on the large bed in the room. The others had dragged the wolf and his henchmen out of the house and left them in an alley not to far. While Sonic waited for his friends to return he tried to talk to the boy, although that didn't work out too well.

"Papa..." The boy mumbled it again, he sounded exhausted. Sonic got to thinking about it,

'Where is his family anyway? What father just runs off and leaves their kid all alone like this...' He felt the kid snuggle into his shoulder, 'Especially a little guy like this.' The hedgehog's ears perked, the front door was closed and Antoine's voice came from downstairs.

"We are back!"

"About time!" Sonic joked. He heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs and down the hall, Sally appeared in the doorway, smiling at the scene in front of them.

"How's he doing?" Sally made her way to the bed, "More over, how are you doing? Still sore?" Sonic shrugged.

"It's not that bad..." He lied. The pain was hell, but he didn't want to make the boy nervous. "Just a little ache every now and again."

Antoine was on the other side of the bed, getting a good look at his bloody arm. "Not zo bad, eh?" The coyote brushed it and Sonic hissed,

"Just. Fine."

The boy moaned and rubbed his eyes, the group watched him nestle into Sonic's chest. Sally knelt down getting at the boy's eye-level, the child's eyelids drooped.

"Feeling tired are we?" The boy nodded, then yawned. Sally continued, "Do you think you can let our friend go for a little bit?" Sonic could feel the kid's arms getting a firmer grip around his neck, Sally could see he was scared but she asked again. "Please? He needs to get patched up." Sally pointed at the bruises on Sonic's body, "It would only be for a little while, one of us could stay here with you while the other helps Sonic."

The boy hesitated, staring at Sally and then turning to look at Antoine on the other side of the bed. Sonic could feel the boy loosen his grip, and slowly he crawled off the hedgehog's chest.

"I'll be back in a flash." Sonic smiled at him. Letting Sally lead him to the bathroom, which left the boy with Antoine.

The child looked up on the coyote, he looked a bit nervous.

"Zere is nothing to fear" Antoine tried to reassure him, but it doesn't exactly do much good coming from the one you're afraid of.


End file.
